Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-3y+1-7y-5}$
Solution: Rewrite the expression to group the ${y}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-3y - 7y} + {1 - 5}$ Combine the ${y}$ terms: $ {-10y} + {1 - 5}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-10y} {-4}$ The simplified expression is $-10y-4$